Magic
casting a spell, one of the most basic components of witchcraft.]] Magic is a supernatural force that can alter the fabric of reality at fundamental levels. Human beings who are born with the ability to perform magic are usually called "witches." However, aside from witches, there are many other magical beings that exist such as demons and Whitelighters. The source of all magic is known as The Sacred Flame. Both witches and demons get their power from the exact same place, and whether it's good or evil depends on who possesses it. If a being becomes a host for this primordial source of power, they become known as "The Source of All Evil." If the current host of the Source is killed, it would destroy the Sacred Flame and all of magic as well. However, due to the fact that the Source grants its host immortality and enhanced durability, this is not an easy deed to achieve. Overview As a force, magic is capable of changing and controlling the natural world (including events, objects, people and physical phenomena), the nature of these changes being dependent only on the skill, level of power, imagination or knowledge, and the morality of the magical practitioner. Good and Evil Different types of magic can be defined by their moral implications, power and source. Furthermore, magic can be divided into "forces of light" and "forces of dark" which certain beings, such as Necromancers, are able to tap into for the purpose of bringing the dead back to life.You're Dead to Me Usage and Execution The use of magic is dependent on a user's skill and strength. A great deal of knowledge must be obtained by the user in order to practice magic efficiently and safely as it can be deadly in the wrong hands. Methodology Practitioners of magic employ a number of ways to perform magic. |-|Spells= One of the defining characteristics of magic is casting spells. A "spell" typically being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. This allows users to magically alter reality in a wide number of effects or to evoke forces to change their surroundings. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. For reasons unknown, the majority of spells used by practitioners of witchcraft are spoken in Latin. Though, some spells may come in the form of rhyming couplets. ;Deities and Other Higher Beings Some advanced spells require the magic user to call upon deities and other higher beings as part of their incantations. Some of the higher beings that can be invoked are: *'Babalú-Ayé:' The Exorcism Ritual.Exorcise Your Demons *'The Moirai:' Invoking the Moirai spell.Other Women *'Temeluchus:' Tartarus Imprisonment spell.Jingle Hell *'Mamitu, Inanna, Anu:' The Sacred Flame Extraction Spell.The Source Awakens *'Spirits:' Resurrection spells. |-|Potions= A potion is a concoction of ingredients that have magical properties when mixed in the correct fashion. Magical potions can use a variety of ingredients, both herbal as well as chemical, for those witches versed in modern science. |-|Powers= Magic can manifest as a specific supernatural ability or power (e.g. telekinesis, mind-reading, cryokinesis, freezing time and teleportation), which allows one to perform specific magical feats without the need of a spell or potion. Powers vary with every magical being. With witches, they are usually a reflection of their personality or lineage. Powers are normally accessed by one's emotions, mind or instinct. Types of Magic There are several branches of magic that focus on a specific application as well in the methodology and tools used in its practice. Some of the known branches of magic: * Dark Magic:Memento Mori A branch of magic used for evil and selfish purposes. It's practiced by demons and Necromancers. It was highly disapproved of by the Elders. **'Blood Magic:' A branch of dark magic centered on the manipulation of blood or using blood as a requirement/reagent within spellcasting. It's used to induce a magical transformation and forcibly convert an individual into a magical species. The Elders saw this as the darkest of magic. * Divination: A branch of magic that is centered on the practice of gaining information through various mystical or supernatural means. ** Necromancy: A form of divination centered on communicating with the spirits in order to resurrect the dead. Necromancy was highly distrusted by the Elders as some practitioners are known to consort with demons. * Santería: An Afro-American religion that can be used for spellcrafting. Santería was not sanctioned by the Elders and cannot be breached by Western Magic, meaning Tessa was unable to orb into the Vera Manor while it was shielded with this type of magic. * Western Magic:The Replacement A branch of magic based on European mystical traditions. It's a type of magic that was sanctioned by the Elders and includes at least the power of orbing. Limitations Regardless of how powerful or skilled a magical being may get, they are by no means without limits. Some of the known limits of magic are: *'Balance:' According to Harry Greenwood, magic relies on a system of balance. If magic is used for personal gain, there can be unforeseen circumstances and undesirable after-effects.Sweet Tooth Also, an example being the existence of Darklighters as a counterpart for Whitelighters as a "great cost" in order to maintain balance.Deconstructing Harry *'Destiny:' Evidently, no matter how powerful the magic user is, magic cannot be used to override fate as destiny will always reassert itself. Users of Magic *Gods *Demons *Witches *Whitelighters *Hybrids *Necromancers *Ghosts *Pixies *Kyons Trivia *As seen in Manic Pixie Nightmare and Red Rain, there are certain spells and rituals that ordinary humans can perform. Mortals are also able to utilize certain methods of divination, such as ouija. Though, this does not make them magical in nature. *In Source Material, it was confirmed that both witches and demons get their power from the same source. *It is currently unknown whether or not certain mortals, such as psychics and mediums, are magical in nature. References Category:Magic Category:Terms